


Innocence

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Parenting (from Yang), Bestiality (Light - Oral only), Dubious Consent, F/M, Groping, Innocence, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: With Summer having died when Yang and Ruby were young, it's always been Yang's responsibility to make sure Ruby grows up into a good woman. What exactly Yang decides counts as a good woman is up for debate, however, as she's determined to keep her sister as innocent as possible - even as she plays games for her own amusement. Poor little Ruby doesn't know better but the people of Patch certainly appreciate Yang's "unorthodox" method of raising her sister.Contains minor bestiality - licking only, and for about 250 words max.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous
> 
> Note: Ruby is fifteen as she is in canon, but will sound younger due to Yang

* * *

Yang stared out the bus window as the scenery of Patch flew by. Her elbow was perched on that thin metal strip busses always seemed to have, one so thin it didn’t offer any room and was knobbly sharp. No one ever said a bus was meant to be comfy, but Bumblebee was in the repair shop and she’d promised to take Ruby out for a new pair of combat boots, the last having run afoul of Ember Celica in a training accident that started with Ruby cutting off two strands of hair and ended with Uncle Qrow pulling them apart. Yang smiled at her own reflection, a tired but satisfied look in her eye.

It was tough filling in Summer's shoes.

She wasn’t a mother and it would have been a little worrying if she had been at the tender age of seventeen, but she sometimes felt like one since Summer died. Ruby was old enough to remember mom but not old enough to have been taught everything she needed to be. Potty training was down – Yang thanked Summer profusely for that – but other than that, there wasn’t much to go on. Summer had died too early.

Dad and uncle Qrow were obviously great and did their best to raise them both, but there were some lessons girls needed to learn from another woman. They also tended to see Ruby as an innocent angel and so skipped over things they didn’t think she should know. Dad had been useless on Ruby’s first period and Qrow hadn’t been much better when it came to helping Ruby pick out a bra.

That was fine. They were guys. No girl expected their dad to know how to pick out your first bra, and it would have been awkward if they did, and to be honest _she_ liked Ruby innocent as well. She was adorable like that.

Yang was only too happy to step in and make sure her little sister got the proper upbringing she needed – that was what big sisters were for.

Ruby idolised her too, even if she was sometimes much too shy and socially awkward. That was a battle in progress, but overall Yang felt she’d done a good job teaching Ruby the way the world worked. Sure, there were hiccups every now and then, but that was just part of growing up.

“Mph.” Ruby tugged urgently on her skirt. “Y – Yang…”

“Hmm. S’up?”

Ruby had her hands clutched under her chin and her face was bright red. Wide eyed and embarrassed, she nodded downward. Yang’s eyes followed, widening briefly at the sight of a meaty hand between her sister’s legs.

Following the hair arm up, she met the suddenly frightened gaze of a man of at least thirty years. He was overweight and sweaty – sweating even more so now that he’d been caught feeling up a schoolgirl on a bus. He didn’t even dare pull away, frozen with his fingers curling up against her sister’s tights and the white panties underneath. His mouth opened and closed, words failing to come. One scream and the whole bus would come down on him.

“Come on, Ruby,” Yang whispered. “You’re going to be a huntress soon. You can’t keep relying on me to fix all your problems for you.” Adjusting her elbow so she could watch the man with her cheek propped on her fist, she said, “I’ve told you what to do if something like this happens. You remember, don’t you?”

Ruby nodded. Nervously at first, but she strengthened herself with an audible gulp. That was her sis. Shy, but never a coward. She wouldn’t have been training to become a huntress if she was afraid of people like this. With another deep breath to prepare herself, she reached down with both hands and took her combat skirt between her fingers.

And lifted it up over her stomach.

The man’s eyes bulged out. Ruby sat squashed between him and her on the small bus seat, her skirt lifted and her stocking-clad legs fully visible all the way up to where the stockings ended, and her pale skin began. She bit her lip and held the skirt up, leant back in her seat and gave the man touching her a shy, innocent smile.

“That’s it,” Yang said proudly. “Atta girl.”

It was important to teach people the right way to do things. Summer wasn’t around and Dad was hardly going to tell Ruby what to do in situations like this, so it fell on her. Yang thought she’d done a good job. Not exactly what Summer taught her but, well, everyone raised their children differently, didn’t they? Ruby might not have been hers, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t decide what to teach her. Dad wanted an innocent little angel, and Yang had made sure Ruby grew up to be just that.

Innocent in every way.

Ruby let out an adorable little “eep” as the man realised the situation he’d been given and started to rub and stroke between her legs. He was panting almost as much as Ruby was, dipping all four fingers down and stroking them over her stockings, pushing her panties right up into her crotch.

Squirming and squeaking, she blushed up a storm as usual. She really was too shy for her own good. The guy didn’t seem to mind. A cute young girl offering her up like this was all he cared about. That and access to her hot little cunt. Not that Ruby would ever call it that. Kitty, pussy and special place were the words Yang taught her. It made her sound so much more innocent that way.

“Spread your legs a little, sis,” she chided. “What have I told you? Wide as possible.”

“I can’t!” Ruby whined. She bumped her right knee into Yang’s to prove it. “There’s no room.”

Really? Sighing, Yang took hold of Ruby’s right leg and hauled it up, shifting the girl down in the seat as she hooked Ruby’s knee over her own thigh, letting her foreleg dip down between hers. It had the effect of stretching Ruby open even further. The man caught on and did the same, leaving her sister split acrobatically between them, if a little lower down in the seat than she was before.

“I really shouldn’t have to do all this for you, Ruby,” Yang said. “You’re fifteen now. You’re not a little girl anymore.”

“I’m – ah – s-sorry,” she mewled, eyes scrunched shut and hands shaking. She still held the skirt up so the man could get a proper angle and view of her. Good girl. Shy as she may have been, no one could say she wasn’t a quick study.

Yang leaned back on the window but continued to watch, smiling fondly as Ruby was thoroughly molested. The man, growing bolder still since he wasn’t being stopped, brought his hand up and dipped his fingers down under the waistband of Ruby’s stockings. Into her underwear as well. Ruby mewled and tried to bring her knees together but a sharp slap from Yang onto her knee had her stopping.

Soon, her cute little Grimm-print panties were pushed out around the man’s thick hand, the seat of her pants and the dark stockings bulging out and wriggling furiously as he worked his fingers in and out of her cute little snatch.

“Hah. Hah…” Ruby’s eyes were open now, if lidded. Her cheeks were practically cherry red, and her entire body was shaking and shivering. “Mmm. N – Not so rough.”

“Ruby,” Yang chided. “What do you say?”

“P – Please, mister,” she tried again. “Please don’t be so rough.”

Yang nodded. “That’s better. Always mind your P’s and Q’s.”

Politeness didn’t always work and the man, far from slowing down, only started to go faster, reducing Ruby to a shaking and croaking mess. That was a shame – but no excuse for Ruby to develop bad manners. Even if this guy obviously hadn’t been raised properly, she’d make sure Ruby was. Rise above it; that was what she always said.

Bad manners from someone else was no reason for bad manners yourself.

Course, Yang was known for her own set of bad manners and impatience and causing trouble, but just because she was bad with it on her end didn’t mean she’d let Ruby develop the same bad habits. Same as how Uncle Qrow didn’t encourage them to drink despite being a lush himself. Do as he said, not as he did. Or in this case, her.

And Ruby was nothing if not a perfect study. Choking back a cry, her body bucked up into his hand, almost rising off the seat entirely. Her breath came out in a harsh spray of spittle and steam and then she came crashing back down, chased by the hand still curling up inside her. Gasping for air and mewling with every breath, Ruby sunk into the cheap seats, breathing a sigh of relief as the man slid his hand out her stockings, wet with her sister’s cum.

Yang nudged Ruby’s shoulder as he did. “What do you say?”

“T – Thank you…” Ruby wheezed, drawing her knees together and releasing her skirt. It fluttered back down over her thighs and the sticky trail of cum the man left streaking down the inside. “T – Thank you, mister.”

“That’s better.”

* * *

Yang wondered if it was a normal thing to think the person you were practically raising was better than everyone else. Probably. Even when Ruby was doing good and excelling in some areas, there were others where she still acted like someone half her age.

“I said the boots fit.”

“Try walking around in them,” Yang said patiently.

Ruby did so and came back thirty seconds later with a glum look. “Too tight,” she mumbled.

“See?” Yang laughed. “We’ll try one half a size larger,” she told the clerk, who walked off to fetch some back. To Ruby she said, “I know you hate clothes shopping, but we’ll only have to do it twice if you rush. Just take the extra time to make sure it fits on the first try.”

The next pair did, and Ruby looked a lot happier as she walked out the shop with a bag in hand. Most of that was because she’d promised they’d swing by to grab the latest issue of whatever weapons magazine she was into now. Yang gave her the change from the boots – it was dad’s money anyway, not hers – and waited for Ruby outside the comic shop.

Much too sweaty in there for her. Not the nerds and the geeks gushing over old comics, but the fact it never seemed to have the air conditioning on. That many bodies in so small a place always reeked. The smell of ten people sinking in their own sweat.

“Got it!” Ruby cheered as she came back out waving the magazine. “Yang! It’s got a special on modifying chambers for different types of dust ammo.”

“Yeah? Well you can read it over a quick lunch.”

“Cookies?”

“After a proper lunch,” she said, guiding Ruby into one of the little cafes in the mall. “If I let you have your way, you’d eat nothing _but_ cookies and strawberries.”

Just another little thing she had to watch out for – making sure Ruby didn’t develop diabetes before her twentieth birthday. At least Ruby wasn’t a picky eater. Small mercies there. Two quick meals, drinks and – yes – some cookies later, they were ready to go. Ruby stuffed the magazine she was now a quarter of the way through into her bag.

“I need the toilet,” she said.

“Sure.” Yang took the bag off her so she wouldn’t need to worry about it. “Go ahead. I’ve still got some soda left anyway. I’ll watch your bags for you.”

“Thanks Yang!”

Five minutes of nursing that same soda later, Yang sighed and stood up. What was keeping Ruby this time? Making sure she kept the bag with the new boots with her, she made her way to the back of the café and the restrooms there. A quick glance in the women’s side showed no one, so she headed into the men’s side.

“Ruby…?”

“Mmm! Hmmm! Mphhh!”

It didn’t take long to find Ruby. Her sister was on her knees with the back of her head to the sinks and a man’s hand on either side of her, holding her in place. Her mouth was open, wrapped around a thick cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Ruby’s lips glided wetly across the shaft, slathering it with saliva as she made sloppy, messy noises.

Yang rolled her eyes and leant against the tiled wall with arms crossed, waiting to see how long it’d take Ruby to even notice she was there. Not too long, it turned out. Ruby’s silver eyes flicked her way after a few more pumps and she garbled “Ynng!” around the man’s dick.

The man froze, caught. He looked back with clear worry.

Yang simply rolled her eyes and said, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Srry!”

 _What did I just say?_ Yang didn’t point it out. Apologies ought to be exempt for something like that, otherwise she’d be telling her sister off for saying sorry, and that just didn’t feel right. Ruby pulled off the man with a wet gasp, trails of saliva connecting her lips to his throbbing rod. Yang didn’t recognise him and would have bet money Ruby didn’t either.

“So,” Yang said casually. “Who’s your new friend?”

“Um. This is Mr Maple.” As shy as ever, Ruby’s cheeks flushed pink.

“And how did you end up like this…?”

“I was using the toilet. I came into the men’s like you said I should.”

The man looked surprised at that, but Yang only smiled. It hadn’t been hard to convince Ruby that the women’s side was only for grown women. Since Dad and Uncle Qrow had always taken her into the men’s when she was much younger, she’d just assumed Yang was telling the truth. Of course, they did it because she’d been a child back then and they hadn’t wanted to cause a fuss in the women’s bathrooms. Better a child in the men’s than a grown man in the women’s.

“And I was cleaning myself up after doing my business,” Ruby went on innocently. “I promise I was washing my hands and my kitty, Yang.” She pointed to the sink, where her brown stockings lay. Ruby must have taken them off to better wash her pussy.

_“Hygiene is important, Ruby. Make sure you wash yourself after visiting the bathroom.”_

Yang smiled to reinforce the message. “That’s good. I didn’t doubt you, sis. I take it the nice Mr Maple noticed you rubbing yourself while sitting on the sinks?”

“Hmm!” Ruby nodded eagerly, brushing her pink cheek against the man’s member and leaving a sticky trail of precum over her soft skin. She had the base of his dick held in one hand and kept it still as she spoke. “I told him what I was doing when he asked. He said he’d help me clean my special place if I helped him with his!”

If the man had been startled before, now he was afraid. The story Ruby weaved wasn’t one anyone would expect to get away with, but Ruby always had been innocent to the point of naïve. Then again, that was because her father and uncle left Ruby’s sexual education to her. Why wouldn’t they? Yang was her older sister and had already read or heard all the material, so there was no reason she couldn’t teach Ruby, too.

No reason at all.

“And did Mr Maple help clean your special place?”

“Hmhm. He used lots of water from the sink and then his tongue as well. He cleaned it so much and all over.”

Mr Maple swallowed nervously.

“Well,” Yang said with a slow smirk. “Don’t you think you should get on with returning the favour?”

Ruby nodded eagerly and took the man’s shaft in both hands. Her face scrunched up, lips pursed adorably as she worked her palms up and down the length of him. The man slumped back, hands on the sinks in a mix of disbelief and lust. He looked to her again, clearly wondering how this was happening.

Yang didn’t say a word.

Her sister’s hands worked all the way over his head and balls, curling under and cupping him. She pulled him up and leaned in to kiss the underside of his shaft, then extended her pink tongue to lick up it once. Swallowing his taste, Ruby leaned in and licked him again, working her little tongue all over and under him.

“Don’t worry, mister,” she said. “I’ll make sure you’re nice and clean.”

Innocent as she was, that was all Ruby thought this was. Hygiene. In lieu of water and soap, she used spit. In place of a cloth, her hands. She worked her little palms up and down until his dick was a sloppy and oily mess, and that still didn’t stop her licking and lapping at it, pressing her lips over his head and swirling her tongue around his tip.

“Don’t forget to take it inside,” Yang advised. “You want to give it a proper wash all over.”

“Kay!”

Opening her mouth wide, Ruby was practically caught by surprise when the man shoved himself inside. Her silver eyes widened slightly, but she recovered like a trooper and started to work her lips up and down him. The sloppily wet noises she made told of Ruby’s efforts to thoroughly clean him, of her tongue working overdrive on his dick to make sure it was as squeaky clean as her own little kitty.

Yang watched it all in silence, lips curling up as the man grasped fistfuls of Ruby’s hair and dragged her face into his crotch. There was the temptation to take her scroll out and record it like always, but it wasn’t a good idea to leave evidence like that laying around. She’d expected the game to be up years ago if she were honest. Ruby’s innocence surprised her, however. It helped that her sister was so socially awkward she didn’t think to bring this up to any friends she had.

“Clean it all the way,” Yang said. “Right down to the base. Don’t leave anything dirty, Ruby.”

“Hmhm!” Small hands grasping the man’s thick and hair legs, she forced herself to take it all the way, eyes watering as her nose pushed into his belly, her chin and the saliva dribbling down it nestled among thick grey pubic hair. “Kfff!” she coughed adorably. “Hck!”

“It’s coming,” the man gasped, bending over Ruby’s face and gripping the sinks. “Oh shit, it’s coming!”

Groaning, he pulled Ruby’s face into his groin, thighs quaking and knees knocking against her arms. Ruby’s cheeks puffed out and she slapped her hands on his legs to no avail. Eyes closing, her throat bulged as she swallowed and swallowed. Yang didn’t say a word but watched intently.

It didn’t take long before the man was too weak to hold onto her and Ruby pulled back. Milky cum poured out her mouth and down into her cupped hands. Ruby held it out to her, smiling proudly.

“Look Yang! I made the special milk come out!”

“You sure did, Ruby. You’re good at making men share their special milk with you. You know what to do with it, don’t you?”

“Yep.” Ruby brought her cupped hands up to her lips. “I’ll be tall in no time if I drink enough of a man’s milk. Oh.” Blushing, she looked up at the shocked and panting man. “Thank you, mister. I hope you’re clean now.”

“I sure am,” he panted. “Thanks to you, little lady.” His eyes slid to Yang nervously. “And you…?”

“I’m her big sister. I’m the one in charge of teaching her to be a polite young member of society.”

The man looked back to Ruby in time to see her tilt her hands back and stick out her tongue, dribbling the pool of cum off her hands into her mouth. Her body squirmed as she gulped and gulped, licking it all down.

“Damn,” he gasped. “You… You’re doing a good job of that.”

“Nice to hear you think so,” Yang giggled as Ruby gulped down her milky, creamy treat. “That’s it, Ruby. You’ll be big and strong in no time if you keep at it like that.”

“Mmmh! Hmmhm! Ulp!”

* * *

It was too nice a day to go home and too early to get roped into helping dad with the chores. Even though their work was done, Yang suggested relaxing at the park with some slushies and Ruby couldn’t accept fast enough. Patch was an island and so didn’t have much in the way of shade outside trees and such, so the weather always hit them hardest. White winters and burning summer, with today being the latter for sure.

“Thank you!” Ruby cheered politely when Yang came back with a strawberry flavoured ice slushy.

“You’re welcome.” Yang sat beside Ruby with her own. Slushes were kid’s drinks at the best of times, and the best part of looking after Ruby was having a legitimate excuse to have one of her own. Hmm. Icey cold. “Mmm. I needed that. How about you?”

“Yeah.” Ruby kicked her bare legs. Her stockings were in the bag after she’d decided in the bathroom she was too hot and sticky for them. “It’s so hot lately. I miss when it was snowing everywhere.”

“You can always not wear your hood and cloak.”

Ruby tugged it close with a pout. Yang let it go with a laugh and a wave. It wasn’t a big deal what she decided to wear, and she’d only suggested it so her sister could feel cooler. If she wanted to wear a cloak outside winter, she could wear a cloak. Yang wouldn’t stop her.

“Yo, Yang!”

“Hm?”

Looking up from the bench they were on, Yang grinned at the sight of a familiar guy hurrying over. Sky Lark was a fellow student of Signal. He was decent in class, friendly enough and – most importantly – one of the few people who could stand up to her in the ring. He’d never won, but he could make her work for her wins and that was something not a lot of people could boast.

He also had a massive crush on her which she did her best to not encourage. It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with him, but she was a huntress and heading to Beacon soon. It just wasn’t a good idea to get involved in something that might have to end. Plus, he was a friend. Going out with a friend was a quick way to lose a friend.

“Hey Sky,” she greeted. He wasn’t alone today and was walking a big, happy dog. A husky. “And Sammy. Who’s a good boy?” Yang cupped her hands out and welcomed the eager dog with scratches and pets. As usual, he sniffed her hands madly, smelling just the faintest traces of Zwei. “Out walking the dog?” she asked.

“Yeah. My sister usually does it but she’s baking in the heat.” Sky noticed Ruby. “Hi Ruby.”

“H – Hi…” Ruby replied meekly, trying to hide behind her slushie.

“Sorry about her,” Yang said. “You know how shy she is.”

“Yeah, I know.” His eyes roamed up and down Ruby’s body, especially her legs. “No stockings today?”

Ruby’s feet stopped kicking and she hooked her ankles together. Yang knew she didn’t dislike Sky – she liked him the most out of Yang’s friends – it was just that Ruby never quite knew how to react to the sudden attention. “It’s too hot,” she mumbled.

“Sure is. You look good, Ruby. You have nice legs.”

Heat crept up her sister’s neck and cheeks, but she giggled, delighted at the compliment. “Thank you.”

“Regular Casanova there, Sky,” Yang teased. “Do I need to have the big sister talk with you?”

“Yang!” Ruby cried, mortified. “It’s not like that!”

“Don’t worry, Ruby,” Sky said. “No one in class takes her seriously anyway.” He winked to show he was joking and Ruby giggled. Sammy had grown bored of Yang’s pets by then and quickly hurried over to explore the new person and fuss over Ruby. Her sister laughed harder still, rubbing his head and scratching him behind his ears until the dog’s hind leg started to thump against the floor.

It gave Yang a moment to catch up with Sky, and to distract him since she knew as friendly as he was, Ruby would only feel awkward if she was dragged into the conversation. They spoke about the homework from Qrow over the weekend and the upcoming exams. Sky revealed he’d received a provisional acceptance to Beacon (provided he graduated) and Yang was quick to congratulate him.

“Hey. Nice! I got mine too. Just got to graduate and pass that initiation, right?”

“Yeah. I’m taking it seriously.” He grinned hopefully. “Maybe we’ll even end up on a team at Beacon, huh?”

“Sure. That’d be cool.” It wouldn’t be a bad thing if they were, but it might be if he was hoping for them to date. Then again, dad had dated his teammates, so maybe it wasn’t impossible. “You’ll have to keep training if you want to beat me, though. I’m not taking these final months easy.”

“When do you ever? You could afford to slow down a little and give some of us a chance.”

“Hah. Never!”

“Hngh. S – Sammy nooo,” Ruby whined. “You’re not meant to do that.”

Yang and Sky blinked at one another and looked over as one. Ruby was hunched forward on the bench, hands gripping her skirt and trying to push the eager dog out from between her legs. Sammy had apparently found a new scent of some interest, and Yang could imagine why. Under their gazes, Ruby went redder still, blushing up a storm.

“Sorry about him, Ruby,” Sky said. He didn’t pull on the leash or try to discipline the dog. “He’s a bit over affectionate at times.”

“It – It’s okay,” she mewled. “He’s – eek!” Ruby gasped and went bright red. “Sammy!”

“Don’t be mean to him,” Yang said quickly. “He’s just showing you how much he likes you.”

“I – I know, but…” Ruby looked to Sky. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Sky said quickly. This wasn’t his first time meeting Ruby and his pants were already pushing out. His eyes were fixed below Ruby’s waist. “Actually, he’ll probably stop if you ignore him. Let him get it out his system.”

“You heard him, sis. Just let him do it.”

Knees shaking and breath coming out quickly, Ruby nodded, trusting her older sister and her friend to have her best interests at heart. Licking her lips, Ruby sat back, allowing the dog to push his way between her legs.

“You don’t want to get dog slobber on your skirt,” Yang said. “Lift it up a little.”

“O – Okay.”

Ruby’s small hands rolled her skirt up again like she had on the bus. The dog’s snout was all the way up between her thighs, his wet nose rubbing against Ruby’s white panties while his tongue slobbered over her crotch. Ruby’s pale thighs were quivering, and she kept sucking in little breaths as the dog lapped its hot tongue up her.

“He must smell something under your panties,” Yang said. She reached over and took hold of the now wet material, fighting past the dog’s slobbering tongue and drawing them aside. Ruby didn’t once fight her. “Let’s see what it is.”

The husky pushed its tongue right into Ruby’s pink folds, parting and sliding up them as her little sister squeaked. Ruby bit on her lip, leaning over the dog’s head as it went to town on the new treat it had found.

“Hey Yang,” Sky said nervously. He was stood in front of Ruby and protecting her from being seen by anyone, but he was also rubbing the front of his pants. “Can I…?” He nodded to Ruby. “You know. Can I…?”

Yang tried her best to hide her smirk. “It’s not me you should be asking that, is it?”

He nodded hesitantly. “Hey Ruby.”

“Ah! Oh! S – Sammy. Uhn.” Ruby’s head poked up, embarrassed and sweaty. “Y – Yeah?”

“Do you mind taking care of this for me?” He gestured down toward his crotch and Ruby’s eyes widened. The bulge had become even more apparent now, especially since Ruby was sitting there, legs wide open, letting a dog eat her out.

“Here?” Ruby squeaked. “Now?”

“We can go back in the park a little,” Sky offered. “In the trees.”

Ruby burned dark red. “I – I guess…”

* * *

Sky sat back against one of the trees as Yang kept a hold on Sammy’s leash. The dog was eager to reach Ruby and continue where it had let off, but a treat from Sky’s pouch calmed it down enough to happily munch at Yang’s feet. The trees and thick bushes provided just enough cover that they couldn’t be seen, and Ruby was standing awkwardly in front of Sky, embarrassed not about what was being asked of her but the fact she was the centre of attention.

“Is this really okay?” Ruby asked nervously.

“Come on, sis. Sky just wants to have fun. You’re friends, aren’t you?”

Ruby nodded hopefully.

“And friends help each other, right?”

“Hm. Yeah.” Ruby nodded shyly. “How can I help?”

Sky unbuckled his pants and got his cock out. It was pretty big, easily seven inches, and hard as iron. He rubbed his hand up and down it. Naturally, Ruby didn’t bat an eye. It was totally normal in her eyes for someone to take their dick out.

“How about you show me your kitty?”

Embarrassed, Ruby looked to her for help.

“He’s showing you his,” Yang pointed out. “It’s only fair you show him yours.”

There was no arguing with that logic. Ruby bent forward and hooked her fingers under her combat skirt, peeling her wet panties down her pale legs. Stepping out of them, she moved toward Sky but hesitated with her hands clenched in her skirt.

“What’s wrong?” Yang asked.

“It… It’s embarrassing…”

“Why? You showed it to that guy earlier.”

Ruby looked helplessly to Sky and didn’t answer. Yang figured out the reason easily enough. The man in the café had been a stranger, so Ruby hadn’t felt so uncomfortable with being seen naked in front of him. Plus, she’d been in the bathroom, so she probably saw it as a normal thing that happened. Whenever she used the men’s, she often saw other men using the urinals. Sky was someone she knew, and so all of Ruby’s little insecurities were coming back.

“I’m sure Sky will love your little pussy,” Yang encouraged.

“I’m sure I will,” Sky said. “I liked it the last time. Can I see it, Ruby? Please…?”

Swinging her hands from side to side, Ruby tried to hide her face without success.

“Ruby,” Yang chided. “You know what you’re meant to do if a man asks to see your special place.”

“Show him.”

“And if a man asks to touch your special place…?” Yang prompted.

“Hold my skirt up for him.”

“And if he wants to put his thingie _in_ your special place?”

Ruby mumbled under her breath, face red. “Let him.”

“That’s right. Now show Sky you’re not a little girl.”

Nodding, Ruby held her skirt up one more time, standing in front of Sky with eyes averted, skirt raised and shaved little crotch bared for him to see. It was always shaved, something Yang insisted on since she knew so many guys liked it. _And Ruby always wants to be popular, so really, I’m helping her out like this._

“Wow. It looks so sexy, Ruby. Is it okay if I touch it?”

Ruby looked to her for permission and then back. “Sure.”

Sky reached out one hand and slid his fingers under Ruby’s slit, teasing her pink pussy. He rubbed around slowly and flicked over the clit, taking his time as Ruby shuddered and fidgeted above him, holding onto the skirt with one hand while sinking her teeth into the knuckles of the other.

“Ruby always has the best pussy.”

He took hold of her hips and pulled her down. Ruby looked a little surprised at first, but she knew it would be rude to say no, and Sky was a friend. He could be trusted. Yang had always been clear on that. Ruby could trust anyone who smiled at her, whether they were a friend of hers or a nice man in a car offering her candy. There hadn’t been any incidents of that, but Yang lived with the dream of it.

For now, she’d settle for watching Sky sit her little sister in his lap and rub his shaft up under her, probing her entrance. It wouldn’t be the first time he or another man had been in Ruby.

“Hm. I’ve been longing for the chance to have sex with you again, Ruby.”

“What’s sex…?”

Yang couldn’t help but laugh at the innocent question.

“It’s the game friends play,” Sky filled in. “You remember? The one where I put my dick in you?”

Ruby clearly did, swallowing and going bright red as Sky positioned her into place over him. Her little sister kept one hand on his shoulder as Sky held his cock up straight and lowered her down. Yang rubbed the dog’s head, watching fervently.

It wasn’t a loose fit. Ruby never was. Her body stiffened as he probed the first few inches inside, but by that point any chance of escape was gone and Sky was dragging her down almost mercilessly, thrusting all seven inches of himself into her and squeezing her down so hard her tight little ass squashed up against his legs.

“Ah!” he gasped, pressing his lips into her neck. “So good. So fucking good!”

“You – ah – You said a – uh – naughty word.” Ruby stammered.

“Sorry.” Sky laughed at the hilarity of that, gripping her hips tight and bucking up into her. Ruby bounced on his lap, riding up and off just a little before slapping back down with a startled gasp. Sky groaned too, dragging his tongue up Ruby’s neck and grinding her into his lap.

“That’s because Sky is a naughty guy sometimes,” Yang said, loving the sight of Ruby being bounced in his lap like a toy. “He has a potty mouth. Don’t pick up any bad habits from him, okay?”

“O – Okay,” Ruby moaned, elbows leaning on the boy’s shoulders as he fucked her.

“I’d never teach Ruby anything naughty,” Sky said, joining in the game. “I’m always a perfect gentleman around you, aren’t I?”

“Mmh.” Ruby’s eyes were glazed. “Y – Yeah…”

“And Ruby is a perfect slut.”

“Mm. Ye – wait, w – what’s a slut?”

“It’s a girl who’s really good at making guys feel happy when they’re between her legs or inside her,” Yang explained. “Someone who spreads their legs for any guys who asks.”

“That’s you, right?” Sky said, slamming Ruby down onto his cock. “You’re the best slut in Patch, aren’t you? Hngh. Such a good slut, Ruby. Well done. There’s no better slut than you on the island.”

Ruby moaned and flailed around as Sky rammed her down by her hips, slamming himself up into her with every word. Most of them went over her head, but one thing that was clear was that he was praising her. Calling her good. Innocent as she was, there was only one response to that. Only one thing she could say.

“I’m – ahhh – I’m a good slut!”

Yang’s smile widened.

“I’m the best slut!” Ruby wailed helplessly. “I make guys feel good between my – oooh – between my legs. Hmmm.”

Sky pushed forward off the tree and pinned Ruby down flat to the grass, hands above her head, ass slamming down as he _fucked_ her violently against the floor, scraping Ruby’s back up the grass so hard she’d be covered in stains.

Ruby didn’t care. Her pale little legs locked around Sky’s hips, ankles trying to come together on his other side but unable to because she was too small. Instead, they flapped loosely in the air on either side of his buttocks.

Sky’s pace reached a fever pitch, all his stamina and huntsman training brought to a violent finish where he thrust in and out of her like a jackhammer before freezing, burying himself down and pinning her to the grass, groaning into Ruby’s hair as he came.

Yang slipped around the back to watch, eyes wide as his thick cock stretched Ruby’s cute little cunt open, throbbing and bulging as he pumped his thick cum inside. Or as Ruby knew it, his special milk. Something that would help her grow into a big, strong woman. Heh. Big around the waist anyway.

“Make sure you take all his milk inside!” Yang said. “Don’t spill any! Good sluts know to keep all of a man’s special milk in them.”

“Hmhm.” Ruby whimpered, trying again to wrap her legs around Sky’s broad hips. Tiredly, she mumbled, “I’mma good slut…”

“You really are, sis.” Yang laughed. “You really are.”

It was tough filling in Summer's shoes, but if it was always going to be this fun, she thought she might be able to handle it. Ruby was such a good girl. Such an innocent little slut. 

And if she had her way, everyone on the island would know that firsthand. 


End file.
